The People Love This Guy Because He Makes Great Songs Like These Ones
The People Love This Guy Because He Makes Great Songs Like These Ones is the ninth album by The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan. It was released on October 3, 2012, and contains 87 tracks with a runtime of 2 hours and 20 minutes. Track 31, "The Passionate & Objective Jokerfan Fanpage People Tribute Songs", is about a Passionate & Objective Jokerfan tumblr page. Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/album/7s7CYxww70bjmCUG103f1W CDBaby: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/thepassionateobjectivejo4 Amazon: https://www.amazon.com/People-Because-Makes-Great-Songs/dp/B009RXQQCC Apple Music: https://music.apple.com/fr/album/people-love-this-guy-because-he-makes-great-songs-like/569488397 Tracks # Almost Everybody Wants to Rule the World 1:30 # Begin Again 1:45 # Gangman Style 1:48 # One More Night 1:54 # We Are Probably Never Ever Getting Back Together! 1:59 # I Finally Found You (You Are Good At Hiding!) 1:27 # As Long As You Love Me 1:58 # Roughly Fifty Different Ways to Say Goodbye 1:45 # Fifty (or So) Different Ways to Leave Your Lover 1:55 # Alarm the Pound (Protect the Doggies) 1:45 # I'm Wide Awake 1:44 # Pay Phone 1:20 # What Makes You Beautiful? 1:46 # You Don't Know You're Beautiful (Because You're Stupid) 1:48 # Turn On the Lights, Please 1:43 # The One That Got Away 1:36 # Moon River 1:44 # The Fastest Girl in Town 1:26 # Set Fire to the Rain (Pollution Is Getting Out of Hand!) 1:42 # Just the Way You Are 2:17 #If I Were a Boy 1:57 # Wize Up 1:27 # All I Want Is You 1:58 # You Can't Smile Without Me 1:10 # Rhonda, Help Me, Please! 1:43 # Please Don't Let Me Down 1:30 # (Almost) All My Loving 1:24 # Me Can't Buy Love 1:48 # Pay Back That Chicken, Please! 1:17 # You Don't Know Me (All That Well) 1:31 # The Passionate & Objective Jokerfan Fanpage People Tribute Songs 0:59 # Spanish Harlem Incident 1:40 # (Almost) Every Grain of Sand 1:40 # Tangled Up in Blue String 1:34 # A Complicated Twist of Fate (Not So Simple) 1:23 # Say Hello If You See Her, Please 2:14 # When I Paint My Masterpiece 1:20 # Still, the Groom's Waiting At the Altar (the Poor Guy) 1:47 # Things Have Changed 1:12 # I Probably Can't Make You Love Me (But I'll Try!) 1:54 # You Make My Dreams Come True (Thanks!) 1:28 # Is There Life On Mars? 1:45 # Young Americans 1:39 # Summer Skin 1:19 # Will I Follow You Into the Dark? Yes, I Will. 1:32 # Sarah Said What? 1:33 # The Spiderbite Song 1:37 # Who Saved My Life Tonight? (I Know It Was Someone) 1:29 # Baby Blues for You and Me 1:30 # Don't Go Across the Water. There's a Madman Over There. 1:48 # What an Extraordinary Machine. Wow! 1:25 # Me Fly to the Moon 1:36 # Naturally, I'm Alone Again (Poor Me!) 1:42 # She Is Really Going Out With Him. I Don't Like It! 2:03 # We Belong Together (I Wish You Didn't Dump Me) 1:58 # Breaking Up Is Pretty Hard to Do 1:55 # Against Almost All Odds 1:36 # This Love Is Kind of Groovy 1:49 # You and Whose Army? Eh? 1:32 # I Wish I Was Bullet Proof 1:39 # Everything in Its Right Place 1:39 # Climbing Up the Walls 1:03 # Street Fighting Man 1:49 # Stray Cat Blues 1:08 # Monkey Man 1:42 # Why Can't You Hear Me Knocking? 1:31 # Dead Flowers 1:35 # Keep the Customer Satisfied 1:26 # I Won't Back Down 1:28 # I Don't Want to Grow Up 1:38 # Old 55 1:42 # Zoo Station (My Favorite Television Station, Indeed) 1:36 # Tuberculosis Sheets 1:34 # Careless Whisper 1:48 # I Can See for Miles (Such a Nice View!) 1:20 # Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night 1:29 # Hot and Cold 1:05 # (Anyone Know) How to Save a Life? 1:27 # Under My Umbrella 1:26 # Get This Party Started, Please. 1:37 # You're So Very Vain 1:17 # Little Lion Man 1:28 # I'm Like a Bird 1:33 # All the Single Ladies (Love Me) 1:33 # Locked Out of Heaven 1:31 # Live While You're Young 1:43 # A Song About Alexa 1:16 Category:Albums